The Battle Continues
by Victoria Breckon
Summary: The Cullens are faced with the ultimate decision: Fight, and possibly lose some of your closest loved ones, or give up their most precious gift, losing so much. A one-shot.


The Battle Continues

Our figures were silhouetted across the dark, twilight atmosphere; the moon created our shadows, which were standing as still as statues. Vampires were in the front, while werewolves, as we had discussed, were in back; Renesmee was clung to Jacob like he was her safety harbor. If this was not such a serious time, I most likely would have chuckled that my daughter—my one and only daughter—had been imprinted upon by my best friend, the one who had been my safety portal in my time of need.

My eyes wandered across the field, where the Volturi, along with their many witnesses who had accompanied them, were slowly emerging from the dark wrath the forest provided. Low, harsh growls echoed from my chest; Edward squeezed my hand, as if he was trying to comfort me. I was sure he could tell that I was nervous, immortal or not—this could be the last time I ever saw him, the new vampire friends I had made while training for this battle, and most especially, my beloved daughter. However, I had to have faith in our force, that our preparation would be enough. Yet, however much I tried to convince myself, part of me still worried. What if I wouldn't make it through the next few minutes? Would Renesmee ever have a clear vision of her mommy when she was older? Even worse, would she even love me even if I was dead? Quickly, I pushed these thoughts out of my head and focused on my shield, the only tool I had equipped on me. I, Isabella Marie Swan Cullen, had faith in the immortals around me, and gave them my trust that everything would be alright.

A new figure was slowly approaching. Every single muscle in my body tensed up, froze with paralyzed fear. I knew it was silly to be scared, as I was well equipped, as were the vampires and werewolves around me. Again, Edward squeezed my hand. Through my tremendous sense of scent and hearing, I registered that one of our immortals were moving—it was Carlisle. He was approaching the figure who had emerged in the middle of the soon-to-be battleground. He stood there talking to what appeared to be Aro. I only caught tidbits of their conversation as I was slowly cooing Renesmee, telling her that, for the possibly last time, I loved her.

"I don't see why this is necessary, Aro. If you will just give us a—"

"You need to see it my way, Carlisle. This… filth is not allowed! Do you remember what happened back then? How the immortal children took over everything, and how many innocent lives they sucked dry?"

"Of course I do, Aro"

"See, this is completely necessary. Either hand us over the kid, or we'll be forced to retrieve her ourselves. I'm sorry, it is the only way."

"I'm sorry that you see it like this," Carlisle started, shaking his head in disgust. "But I would rather die than see Renesmee dead."

"Well, I guess that settles it. May the best man win,"

"He shall,"

Carlisle returned, a grim look pulling on the corners of his mouth. I instantly read his expression, and knew what was to be expected; we were going to fight. Before I could even kiss Edward or Renesmee goodbye, or even tell Jacob that he was the best friend a girl could ever have, a battle cry broke the silence of the night. Aro and his witnesses, along with countless other Volturi soldiers, were charging towards us. Each one of the vampires around me began sprinting at their fastest speed, being portrayed as blurs of mere color. I took one saddened look at Renesmee and knew the reason we were fighting—to save her. Besides, if I didn't make it through this battle, she would live happily ever after with Jacob. And one thing was for sure—Jacob wouldn't let little Renesmee forget her mother.

I charged towards the raging opponents, echoing growls now emerging from my chest. The true monster took over inside me; my senses were the only thing controlling my actions. Crashing into countless soldiers, I began using my hands and teeth to break the immortals rocky skin into chunks, throwing it into the air like a discarded candy wrapper. They let out shrill screams of pain and fury at the damage I was causing them; this caused my soul to lighten, to actually know I was winning at something. All around me I heard more shrieks, more battle cries; everything was intensified, as if you were looking under a microscope at the highest power.

Suddenly, a velvety-smooth voice broke the air in rage. "I LOVE YOU, BELLA. I'LL SEE YOU ON THE OTHER SIDE," It was Edward. My Edward. He sounded in absolute pain, excruciating pain. What was happening to him?

"EDWARD!!!" I screamed, my senses beginning to grow weak as the screams of my lover became more painful to endure. Through my sharp hearing, I heard more screams echo the same type of pain. Suddenly, a horrible thought registered through my brain: we were losing. The Volturi would come up on top, would win the battle that we had worked so hard to prepare for. I kicked off my current opponent; they exploded into a shatter of rock, which was slowly—and eerily—piecing itself together. My eyes reached a hideous sight about a mile away—Edward was lying on the ground, chunks of his skin missing. "EDWARD!" I repeated in the same devastated voice. "NO, NO, NOOOO!" I collapsed on my knees next to him, positioning my body so that I was lying in his arms..

Slowly, to my relief, his honey-golden eyes opened and, despite all he had been through, a grin invaded his face. "Bella, love," he murmured, pulling me closer to him.

"I love you," I told him, a fact he knew quite well now. From this point on, I knew who had overtaken the battle; it did no good that I was giving up. Honestly, though, what was I giving up? Edward was my only reason for existing, that is, he and Renesmee. She would be safe with Jacob, and everything would turn out good for her—even if it meant I wasn't going to be a part of her life.

A slow, lumbering sound was coming towards us, a disgusting smell wafting through my nose. Jacob. "Bella," he cried. "Bella please don't be dead!"

"I'm not, Jacob,"

"Then what the Hell are you doing? You can't just give up!"

"We've lost, Jacob. There's nothing we can do about it. We've lost."

"Where' the Bella I knew?" he yelled, occasionally snarling at Volturi who were trying to get near to us. "Or did she leave, just like her mortality?

"Jacob, I'll see you on the other side," I copied Edward's words, closing my eyes as I lay content next to him.

"What about me, Mommy?" A sugary sweet voice filled the angry air of the night, the angry air that made up the battle that was taking place right before my daughter's eyes.

"Renesmee!" I let out a sigh of relief as Jacob lowered her next to me. "Renesmee," I began to kiss her cheeks, hugging my baby close to me. "It's going to be okay," I promised her, my eyes stinging.

"I love you, mommy,"

These words made my heart crumble. "I love you too, baby," I felt her being lifted from my arms; she was Jacob's now. "Take good care of her," I told Jacob, knowing he would anyways. "And thanks for being a great friend."

"Right, whatever, Isabella," he sighed, reaching down to give me a kiss on the lips. He was my best friend, so I didn't even care; a part of me would always love Jacob Black. The wolf let out a howl before running into the dense foliage, Renesmee riding on his back as the wind blew her sweet scent to my nostrils. These were the last signs to prove that I had ever had a baby girl.

A bright, fluorescent light filled the air, and I knew my death was coming. Somehow, the Volturi had managed to create fire. The air was filled with more shrieks and cries as the immortals slowly began to burn, to burn to a crisp. These sounds stabbed at my heart; I knew I would see all of these immortals, these friends, on the other side, no matter where that may be. Despite all I was feeling right now, that fact gave me a little reassurance. Edward pulled me closer to him, placing his lips on my neck with great force. "I love you, too," I mumbled, returning the gestures. He was my true love, and I would pay any price to be with him forever. Even if that meant death.

The light came closer; the air was still as death and murder hung heavy in the air. Painfully, the flames licked my whole body; I let out a shriek of pain as I slowly began to burn. " I love you, Renesmee!" I screamed into the night, unsure if she could hear me or not. Whether she could or not, these would be my final words to her. I heard Edward mumble something incomprehensible; this ordeal would all be done in a few minutes.

They ticked by for what seemed like endless eternites. My sense gradually decreased as I caught the last glimpse through my immortal eyes; a meadow, clouds of smoke hanging low in the air, and piles upon piles of rocky masses that made up the bodies of my beloved combats, of my beloved vampire cronies.


End file.
